Armstrong class
The Armstrong class was a class of starship in service to in the mid to late 23rd century. History A ship of this class, the , participated in the combat prior to the destruction of Vulcan in 2258. A year later, prior to the 's departure to Qo'noS, two ships of this type were at Starbase 1 . One had a brown-colored hull and the other had a gray-hull. In 2263, an Armstrong-class ship was docked behind the Enterprise's berth at Starbase Yorktown. Technical data Physical arrangement The Armstrong-class was composed of a single primary hull, consisting of a saucer that was similar to that of the ; however, the bridge module, positioned on top in the center, was shaped differently than the Constitution-class module. Ships of this class had the unusual distinction of having three warp nacelles, two outboard and one inboard. These nacelles were connected by swept pylons to the underside of the primary hull. Similar to the future Miranda ''class starships, which drew its design from both the ''Armstrong ''and ''Soyuz ''classes, a ''Armstrong-class starship was equipped with a rollbar supporting a multi-tube torpedo launcher. Extending from the trailing edge of the primary hull, and connected to the rollbar by smaller pylons, there was a structure housing the impulse drive. Design features of the primary hull included a docking port located on the rear section of the ship; the aft section included two shuttlebays, separated by the vessel's impulse engines. These shuttlebays were visually numbered; "1" being on the rear-port side, and "2" on the rear-starboard side. Tactical systems Standard to all designs were six dual phaser banks located on the primary hull – three mounted to the top and three mounted on the bottom of the saucer. Also standard to all designs were two single phaser emitters mounted just beneath the impulse engines. This class featured Class 5 defensive armaments. Interior design Main bridge Located on Deck 1 of the saucer section, the main bridge housed the command center of the Armstrong-class. Against the forward bulkhead was placed the ship's viewscreen, with side-by-side navigation and helm consoles. The captain's chair was at the center of the bridge. Directly behind it was the turbolift entryway. Slightly forward of the captain's chair were the primary science station on the starboard side and the primary communications station on the port side. Additional stations were positioned at the perimeter of the bridge, three of which were located in a row beneath and facing the viewscreen, with the double station to the rear. Another grouping of three stations was located at the aft of the room, which were on the same raised level as the command chair. A door was at either side of this row of stations. Ships commisioned *USS Armstrong (NCC-1769) * (NCC-1772) * (NCC-1769) - destroyed in 2258 (in the alternate reality created by Nero) * (NCC-1729) - destroyed in 2258 (in the alternate reality created by Nero) * (NCC-1772) - destroyed in 2258 (in the alternate reality created by Nero) * (NCC-1811) * * (NCC-1784) Category:Federation starship classes Category:Federation starship classes (alternate reality)